The Amazonian Divergence
by O.E.M
Summary: What happens when over the last three to four hundred years the male sex start to dwindle down to being an endangered sex? A new way of life forms. Welcome to the Amazonian Divergence. Shenny.
1. Chapter 1

"300 yard to the bottom left of that protruding rock, angle 45 degrees from the horizon line to avoid glint off of your scope and you shall see what I saw just the other day during my search."

In the middle of the afternoon, in the Mojave Desert, the High Princess of the North America was laid across a rock on the top of a hill that over looked the flat area of the desert. Her golden hair was pulled back into a pony tail as her green eye scanned the desert with the sniper's scope. Her faithful companion and her very best friend, Amy Farah Fowler laid next to her, in order to help her on this surveillance mission. A week prior, her friend had been out seeking specimens of lizards for her experiments when the brunette had noticed a group of males hiding out. She had noticed that the males had slipped back into a safe haven within a rock structor in the middle of the desert.

'A perfect hide away for them'. The princess thought as she watched the rock formation. Not but a few seconds after spotting it did a male come out from the rocks. He seemed to look around before pushing a pair of glasses up his nose and calling back into the rock. She watched as two other men came out and walked off in one direction, heading to some other part of the desert. She pulled herself from her scope and looked to her best friend with a brow raised.

"What do you think their doing? They could die out here!"

"Perhaps that is the purpose. They do not want to belong to anyone but themselves so they sought safe haven in a place where no one save the best would venture. Like yourself." That monotone said with a smile.

"Come now Penny, you know very well that they would be auctioned off to the highest bidder the moment they stepped outside of this desert." Penny nodded at her friend's assessment before using the scope once more to watch the men. She noticed the tallest one. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched him pause and turn back towards the rock formation before he looked up. Penny held her breath as he looked directly into the scope. His blue eyes staring at her. Or so it seemed. She knew they were well covered, there was no way that he could know they were there. No way in hell. She looked at Amy before motioning for their retreat. They back crawled for a couple of feet before they stood up and headed back to their vehicle. Penny moved the sniper onto her back before looking at her friend.

"We need to get Bernadette on this with us. There are three males, which will be hard to take down with just the two of us. We will have to include her partner, Leslie Winkle." Penny said with an exhausted sigh. She really did not want to include Leslie Winkle on the expedition because the woman already had a man. But that was also the reason they needed her on the mission. She looked over at Amy, who had fallen silent. She stopped just outside the vehicle. Amy seemed to be thinking about something. Then it was like she clicked back in again.

"Affirmative, she will have to come as well. Penny, I hope I am not crossing any lines, but I wish to invoke the Finders Clause of Our Country."

Penny looked perplexed for a moment, which seemed to scare Amy for she continued without Penny being able to say anything.

"But of course that law does not apply here, since you are the Princess of this Fair Country." Amy said while pushing her glasses up her nose. Penny reached out and grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"We have been over this Ams, when we are together, we are just Penny and Amy. Nothing else. No titles, no nothing. Of course you get the right to choose which of the males you want. I would never use my title to cheat you out of your right to have the male of your choice on a find like this. Never, you are my best friend and that means something to me." She said, shaking the woman a bit. She understood that Amy never had female companionship before. Heck the moment the woman's mother found out her daughter was a genius, it was off to school and out into the world of Science and Technology. But when Penny was forced to choose a partner, she had sought out the recluse neuroscientist to be that very person.

That had been an overwhelming day for Amy, because Penny wanted her for something other than her brain. Penny wanted her because she never saw Penny's title, she saw the woman. Though the scientist did take every opportunity to fawn over the blond, there was never a moment where Penny felt used. Amy liked her for herself. No more, no less. And Penny thrived on it. They were well matched as partners as well. Amy would use her scientific knowledge to help Penny do her thing on the physical field.

Amy looked at Penny sea blue eyes for a moment before she nodded firmly. They headed out, not caring that they were leaving dust cloud in their wake. They were leaving anyways so it did not matter if the males saw they dust trail. Penny worked the off-road vehicle like a pro, knowing exactly what to do. Once they hit the paved road, Penny ignored all signs that indicated the proper speed to go. Amy had taught her that she could go 20 miles above that and still be safe with her reflexes. Amy pulled out her laptop and began to work on the notes of their findings. She knew the genius would not let anyone else see those notes because this was the girl's chance to finally gain a man of her own. Penny smiled to herself, knowing that Amy would never ask her to go out and buy her a man. That would, as Amy once put, 'drastically change the paradigm of their friendship'.

It was several hours before they got back to their City. It was a massive city that was built using the best of technology, architecture, and logic. The city was not too crowded and buildings did not go above five stories. There was no need for more than that. They drove down the streets, heading towards the very heart of the city, where the Royal Technical Facility was located. It was where the royal family members stayed. It also housed the best minds of the Continent. It was the best research and development facility in the entire world and it also housed the country's government officials. They pulled down into the underground parking area, putting the car back into it's proper port in order to have it charged, filled and worked on before their next search expedition.

Penny and Amy headed up towards the ground floor, knowing they would find the Microbiologist Bernadette Rostenkowski working on finding out the reasons behind the lack of male births. Penny knew that it was a hopeless cause by now. 200 years after the fall of organized religion and the rise of science, they still were no closer to solving that mystery. Amy knocked on the door before entering just enough to grab the attention of the Scientists in the room.

" , we must converse with you. Please bring your partner to dinner at 7pm. Good Day" With that Amy closed the door and looked to Penny, who nodded.

"Good, they will be there and it'll look like we want to discuss how their work is going. Come on, we have to go over some plans and start setting up our rooms to be more welcoming for our new guests." Penny said with a grin. Amy nodded an affirmative before they parted way and headed off to their respective living areas. Penny walked into her suite that was all her own. There were three bedrooms down one hall, a living quarter, a kitchen and plenty of free space. The view over looked the Lake that was off to the left of the facility. She had the best suite, if she did say so herself. If only because it was so far removed from the rest of the facility and over looked the lake. She shook her head and simply began to pick up her stuff around the living room. She did not have a clue as to what to get the man who would be her consort till she took the man into her guardianship. She rearranged everything, making notes on the other things she would have to get.

"A larger Television, Father loves to watch the Male Games. So maybe my new male would want a nice television as well." She said to herself before she heard her door open.

"Yes, I must agree Bestie, for that was my exact thought upon I entering my own dwelling. Perhaps, we should look into getting one of the engineers to deck out the Televisions with all the best." Amy said, walking in wearing a nice sweater and her customary skirt that went just passed her knees. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail to show off the earrings Penny got her on her last birthday.

"Perhaps we should wait till we actually have the guys before we do such things. I mean what if they don't like Tv? Then we would have gone through a lot of trouble for nothing."

"I must concede to your point. That is a wiser plan of action. Come, I have already changed, it is now your chance to do the same thing before we go to dinner." She said pointedly, knowing her partner would want to freshen up before they went to go see Bernadette and her partner Lesley Winkle. It took Penny only about fifteen minutes to get ready, coming out wearing a simple summer dress that looked absolutely amazing on her. It was a green and blue dress that showed off Penny's body. Amy couldn't help but be so proud of the fact that Penny was her partner. She would have been the envy of the Science world for that reason alone. But Penny being a princess was also one of the reasons people envied her. That and of course the fact she had discovered the triggering event behind males becomming such a rarity. Needless to say both got her the same amount of notoriety.

They made it to the restaurant in great time, getting there several minutes early. Which was good because Bernadette and Leslie arrived a mere moment after they were seated. They exchanged pleasantries over ordering their dinners and drinks. However, once their meals came, the pleasantries were set aside in favor of business.

"So, may I ask why Princess here is seeking our help?" Leslie said in a snide tone, looking at Amy for an answer. It was a well known fact that Dr. Winkle thought Amy's skills were being wasted on an ungrateful partner. Penny just rolled her eyes and looked at Bernadette.

"Look, we found a..." Penny leaned in closer to Bernadette and whispered "group of X carriers." She leaned back into her chair. Leslie was giving her a shocked look. It was also common knowledge that Leslie Winkle's male was starting to get withdrawn. 'Hook' Penny thought as she picked up her wine glass and swirled the liquid around.

"We need Leslie's male to be there when we capture them in order to smooth things over. Since he only speaks to other males, we figured it would be a good way to get them without causing too much distress. Plus, there are three of them. One for Amy, since she found them. One for you and me. Leslie already has one so we figure you two would be the best bet." Penny said casually, taking a sip of her wine, watching Leslie over the rim. 'Line' she thought with a smirk. She looked at Amy and nodded, letting her partner do the rest.

"Plus, it would also benefit your relationship with your male, Leslie, if your partner also had an X-carrier. That way they would be able to interact while you are doing your experiments." Amy said in a factual tone, cutting her perfectly balanced meal into bite sized pieces. The girl had a bit of OCD when it came to her food, if only because she wanted to make sure she never choked.

Leslie considered what had just been put in front of her. She was no fool to human interactions. She knew very well that her male was withdrawing from the other males in the Facility. Never a good sign. A closer male companion would be able to pull the man's issues out quicker then she would be able to. Which in turn would make it easier for her to correct it.

"I must concur to your logic. It would benefit me for Bernadette to have her own X-carrier. When do you plan this exhibition to take place?' The curly hair scientist asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Bernadette looked positively pleased by this idea. The prospect of having her own X-carrier was a dream that every person wanted to fulfill. She knew very well her chances were low since males were normally actioned off to the highest bidder. Of course, Penny offered on several occasions to buy her a male, but each time she refused. Penny was too good of a friend to take her money like that. Leslie gained a male through a competition when she was in India.

"We plan to head out tomorrow morning, preferably before dawn. That way we can get into their hide out while they are out hunting during the cooler part of the morning. That is the assumption we are working under at the moment."

"A logical assumption since most of the edible wildlife will be out during that time as well." Bernadette said with a pleased smile. Penny couldn't help but smile back. Bernadette was just one of those girls that is was difficult to be angry around. Penny raised her wine glass.

"Then to the 'Dawn' of another chapter in our lives" She said, smirking at the play on words she had just used. Leslie snorted but at least Bernadette and Amy laughed. They all touched wine glasses together before they went back to eating.

As far as her pun went, Penny knew very well that this would mark a new chapter in her life. She would be gaining another X-Carrier, and this time she planned on making it work. The last one had been a disaster. If it hadn't been for the fact X-carriers were immune to the death penalty, she would have had Kurt hung for the damage he had caused her. That is why she hoped her two friends picked the ones that were muscular and built, leaving her with a sickly one. She could handle that more than she could handle another large one. She had panic attacks whenever a large X-carrier was near her. She just wanted a male to take care of. She wanted to have children the way the Ancients did. She wanted that, and she hoped that by the sunset of tomorrow she would have at least made the first step toward that dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sighting Confirmed. They are doing just like you said they would. They went off to the right and are heading towards a rocky area nearby to likely get something to eat. Let's move out. Go down to the left to avoid being detected. Pick up your feet to avoid kicking up dirt. Leslie, will your male be okay in the car like that?" Penny asked, point her thumb over her shoulder at the two Humvees that were parked there. She flexed her fingers in the fingerless leather gloves. She always wore them to protect her palms. She hated getting wounds on her palm because they took forever to heal. She wore nothing put a shirt and a tang top. Her combat boots were a little intimidating though. Not that it matter, she wanted the intimidation factor when she went male hunting. She nodded to the girls, who were dressed similarly, though more covered.

The headed down the hill, making sure to keep from alerting the males to the fact they were found out. They moved silently across the desert, heading to the area where they saw the men come up from. Amy looked around and pointed down into the sand where there were a couple of rocks . Penny nodded and slipped down into the hole. She found that once through the entrance of the cave, it was very open. She found strange lighting sources and papers every where. She whistled, indicating no one was there. She moved around the perimeter, checking out all the way they could escape. It seemed there was only one way in and out. Strange, but it didn't matter. She made a circle motion with her finger, indicating for everyone to pack the stuff up.

She walked over to one of the cots to gather some of the things there. She paused in her haste to get the stuff into the duffel bag she brought. She looked over an intricate long box. She pushed it open to find a series of letters. She picked on up and read it over. She smiled a bit at the letter from a grandmother to one of the men.

"Aww this one's grandmother calls him MoonPie. Too cute. Though I wonder why this grandma didn't report her son missing. There would have been a massive search party to retrieve him" She mused to herself as she passed the letter to Bernadette. She stood up but held up a hand, indicating the girl's should stop moving. There was the sound of footsteps outside the compound. She nodded to Amy before she walked silently towards the side of the entrance. She pressed herself into the side of the wall, waiting. Soon all three men descended. There was a short one, a tallish one with spectacles and a tall lanky one. She waited till they were fully in the room before she slipped in behind them, blocking their exit. Not that they would know that at the moment.

"What the hell happened?" The spectacles wearing X-Carrier said in a whiny tone. The girls stepped out of where they were hiding. They looked serious and Penny couldn't help but smirk when the males stiffened and turned to leave only to see her. She balled one hand into a fist and punched the other.

"Hello Boys. Seems like you have been in hiding for some time. But the time has come for you to return to society." She said with a smirk. The tallest one, she noticed, was twitching. A lot. Like his whole face was constantly contorting. She stared at him before nodding to Bernadette and Leslie. The two girls moved behind the men and grabbed their wrists, hand cuffing them. The X-Carriers didn't protest at all. Though the short one did leer at all the women. Penny raised a brow at the short one, wondering what his issue was. She shook her head and grabbed the taller one's arm, only to have him do a whole body twitch. Seriously, this male was broken. She moved each man to stand off against the wall as they packed up the rest of the meager items. Penny grabbed her duffel bag and made sure the letters were secure , wondering which one was 'MoonPie'. She shrugged the bag on her shoulder and made sure she was secure before grabbing the tallest one and the medium sized male as she exited the compound.

They were easy to escort since they didn't fight and didn't talk much. Maybe they were all broken X-Carrier. That would be a serious issue. Whoever let these males out of their sight would pay dearly if they were broken. She opened the Humvee Amy and herself came in and pushed her two males into the car. The tallest one still twitching. Amy helped her secure their belts. Penny looked over to see Leslie's male, Raja help the short man into the vehicle, offering the short man a shy smile. She gave Leslie a thumbs up as she got into the driver's seat. Soon the Humvee were off. They drove in mostly silence. She turned to Amy and gave her friend a smile.

"Well that was an easy X-carrier capture." She said with a laugh. She thought it would have been harder then it had been. She looked a head when she heard on of the male's clear his throat.

"Excuse me, but technically wouldn't we be Y-carrier since we carry the genetic material to make other males?" There was the whiny tone again. It took all of Penny's training not to slam on the breaks. She looked at Amy in shock. A male who knew something about biology. That was nearly unheard of. Amy looked intrigued.

"That would be a correct assumption and one that is logical if male births were in any significant number. However natural male births are so low, a fact that is common knowledge, it makes little sense to call males Y-carrier since men today rarely produce Y-carrying sperm. Thus the name X-carriers." Amy said in a monotone, clearly outlining the reason behind the naming. It was a simple way to think of things. Males only produced X-carriers these days. Having a male birth was either a product of a lot of science or a miracle. Amy turned in her seat to face the man.

"I am intrigued by the fact that you knew how biology works. Tell me Male, what is your name and how it is that you came to know such knowledge." Amy said, clearly ignoring the broken man that was still twitching. Seriously, Penny worried that they would have to put the man down. She looked at the man via the rear view mirror. Both men were filthily, but it seemed the taller one was the filthiest. She shook her head and looked over at her friend, who seemed engrossed in this male.

"So you and your friends have been reading scientific journals? Extraordinary. And you all understand it? Please be honest Leonard, for this is very important."

"Well Howard, the man in the other car seems to be taken with all the engineering journals. Sheldon here...well he hasn't really said much so I kinda figured he is mute. But he read all the journals we have, so I figure that he must understand something." He said with a timid unsure smile. Penny raised a brow at this. So the man twitched and didn't speak. Delightful.

They arrived in the compound in record time. There were only guards in the parking structure when they pulled into the area. This was a precaution Penny took before they left. It would ensure there wasn't a ruckus the moment the men stepped out of the vehicles. Penny helped the sickly one out as Amy continued to talk to the one with the glasses. They walked towards Leslie's car, seeing Bernadette laughing with the smaller man. Even Leslie's male seemed to be more at peace.

Once they came together, Bernadette looked somber, knowing very well that it was up to Amy which male she could chose. Though if she had her way, she would keep Howard for herself. He was funny.

"Amy Farah Fowler, since you are the reason these men are now back in society, it is your right to chose which X-carrier you desire for yourself." Penny said, using her authoritarian tone. That way the guards knew this was official and spread the words around to the rest of the Facility.

"Can you not already guest Bestie? The most logical choice for me would have to be Leonard. He is both physically attractive and being able to speak science with him will be quite a delight that I would not pass up" She said in a pleased tone before she looked at little scared.

"Unless he is the man you wish for, Princess" Amy said in a hurried tone, not wanting to displease her partner. Penny gave her that lovely soft smile and she knew that her friend was not planning on taking Leonard from her. She let out a soft sigh of relief and gave Leonard a tentative smile. Penny looked to Bernadette.

"Since your partner already has a male, I give you the chance to pick a X-carrier for yourself. Pick whom ever you want" She said figuring that if the laughs were anything to go by, Bernadette would pick the small man.

"I must ask that I be allowed to pick Howard, as he is closer to my stature and his humor amuses me" She said with a bright smile. Penny nodded her head, accepting this. She looked at the man standing next to her and sighed a bit.

"Then I will take this one. Though I am not sure how long he will last if he is proven to be damaged beyond repair. Let's meet up later ok? I am going to take him to my quarters and get him cleaned up." She said, hugging her friend Amy and waving good bye to Bernadette and Leslie. She guided the taller man towards her rooms, pausing only to tell the guards to fetch her some garments for the man.

Once inside her suite, she let the man go. She stood before him and was kinda glad that she wasn't freaking out. He was tall but he was also lanky. He wasn't intimidating because he kept twitching. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay Whack-a-Doodle, here the deal. You're going to shower. And by shower I mean you're going to scrub yourself squeaky clean. Don't care how long it take's just get clean. By the time you are done, I will have a tooth brush, clothes and shoes for it. Understand?" She said in a serious tone, hoping to get something from him. All she got was a short curt nod. She grabbed his arm, ignoring the flinch this time and escorted him to the bathroom. She made sure the door couldn't be locked from the outside, just in case he decided to kill himself. Not on her watch.

The sound of the shower turning on was the indicator to Penny to try and get things ready. She headed into the room that was connected to her own and made sure to fix it up. The room was empty save for the dresser, night stand and bed. She changed the sheets and fluffed the pillow, wanting the male to get some sleep before they had to get him checked out by a doctor. She seriously doubted that he would pass the insanity part of the examination. Oh well, she figured she wasn't going to be keeping him long so there was no sense in getting attached. She jumped a bit when she heard a knocking on her door. She walked over to the door and opened in, only to have a package of clothes and necessities thrust into her arms by Amy. She looked baffled as her friend breezed into the room.

"I brought you the things you are going to need. Leonard briefed me about Sheldon's, that is your new X-carrier's name, needs. These will make him happy. Also, I have left Leonard in the hands of Leslie as it seems that her male and Bernadette's male have a taken with one another, so they are having a male bonding session. Raj seems to be happier now that he has males to speak comic books with." Amy said in a simply tone, walking towards Penny's Kitchen, pulling out a water before walking to the couch and sitting down on the side of the couch near the light.

Before Penny could say anything, out walked her Whack-a-Doodle. He looked resigned and curious for a moment before he started to walk around her suite, stopping every now and again to sit down only to get back up and do it all over again. Penny just stood there with her arms crossed, staring at her male with confusion and patience. He seemed to move around the entire room before he nodded and walked straight to Amy. He stood before her and placed his hands behind his back in a strange manner.

"You're in my spot" He said in a serious tone, speaking for the first time since they got him. Penny looked even more confused. His post? He had a spot? What the hell was this?

"I am afraid I do not understand. How do you have a spot already and why can you not sit somewhere else." Amy asked, clearly intrigued that this man had the audacity to tell her that she was in his spot when she clearly was there first. This male must have been in the desert too long and was showing signs of insanity already.

"One since I will be living here for some immeasurable amount of time, I must be allowed to feel comfortable in my new environment. Two as I figured that my comfort is a top priority given the rarity of my gender, it will be likely I will acquire a Television, which would sit there," He turned around and point to a spot right in front of the couch.

"Since that would be the optimum position in which to place the TV, that spot would offer me a place to tell see the image without it being distorted whilst I talk with my friends that would sit around the same are. Last, as it will get hot in the summer a cross breeze can be created there and there" As he spoke he point towards a window and the door before returning his hands behind his back.

"And during the winter a heater can be placed in that cross breeze which will keep me warm but will not make it so hot as to perspire. Ergo, my spot" He said, clearly having thought of all this as he rotated around the room. It made sense now why he would sit down, then jump right back up. He had been taking in the suite and also trying to figure out a place that would be suitable for him to sit.

Amy looked at Sheldon in a contemplative manner before sharply nodding her head and moving off to the next couch cushion.

"This is logical. I concede to your point. Penny, I must be on my way. I have things to get for Leonard." With that he friend stood and exited the way she came. Penny couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Amy was definitely something else. She looked at Sheldon who was now sitting in the self-proclaimed spot. He was scooting his butt around, as if to make it comfortable. She couldn't' help but imagine a golden retriever sitting there instead. She nickered before sitting on the coffee table before the taller male.

"Well, now that you have your spot, I got to point out that you need to write me a list of things you require. I couldn't think of any before we retrieved you and since you seem perfectly okay on spouting off your demands, I think you need to do me a list" She said, noticing the contemplative look on Sheldon's face. He nodded, smiling brightly all of a sudden.

"That is a logical way to go about it. I will do so" He said with a grin, obviously happy that she was giving him a chance to get all the things he would want. She nodded and stood up, fetching him a pen and paper. She handed them to him before she walked off to her study, telling him she had paperwork to do. She had already set an appointment for the doctors to happen tomorrow. Honestly, she kinda hoped that they would pass him. He was kinda crazy but in a childish way, not in the 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' way. She went about doing the necessary paperwork she had to do everyday.

A/N: I did all the editing. I do not have a beta for this story, so forgive my errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Announcing Cooper

Penny paced along the hallway, glad that she was having the famous Dr. Hofstadter look over Sheldon. It took a lot to get the legendary woman to do a consultation, but since Penny had the power to make it happen...it happened. She was worried that the Doctor would deem Sheldon to be insane and beyond repair. Which meant he would have to be put down. Insane x-carriers were a genetic risk that no one wanted to deal with. She looked up when Bernadette walked down the hall with her tiny male, Howard. Who seemed to be laughing and joking the the blond biologist. She smiled a bit, feeling warm at heart that her friend was happily with her choice in male. She knew she would not be so lucky. Sheldon proved to be a strong issue. He seemed to set into a weird schedule and would blow up if it was messed with. Not a good thing for a first couple of hours together.

She had almost taken a pillow and smothered him when he freaked out when she entered his room. The whole danger danger that proceeded a lengthy and ridiculous lecture on entering another person room without her first cup of coffee tried her non-existent patience. Her patience only came after her second cup of coffee. Everyone in the Facility knew that. Some poor smuck thought it would be funny to pull a prank by cutting the coffee supply to the entire building. To say that person got his ass chewed out, publicly and in front of all his colleges, was an understatement. After that incident, everyone made sure she had her coffee.

She looked down at her phone, scrolling through the emails that were in her inbox. She paused for a moment when a text message from her mother popped up. She read it once...twice...three times and then let out a string of colorful curses. Her mother was demanding her presence in the throne room to present her new male to the court. She did not know how her mother found out about him so quickly, but she knew this was not going to be good. She put her phone into her pocket and walked into the office where Dr. Hofstader was doing her examination. The two were talking when Penny walked up and grabbed Sheldon's arm.

"Sorry but I have to cut this short. Mother wants me to present him. Just give me his test results later. Hopefully this will be quick." She said as she dragged Sheldon out of the room. The man started to twist as she dragged him through the halls. She didn't care what he did so long as he remained silent. She could rationalize his actions but it was his words that would get him into trouble. Huge trouble. She just hopped that the throne room was only filled with her mother and the court. She really did not want this to be a spectacle.

But her life never went the way she wanted. She walked into the throne room, dragging Sheldon and was instantly deafened by the noise that was filling the room. There was a debate going on. Of course there was. Her life would never be easy. She gripped Sheldon's arm, hard enough to bruise as she yanked him down to her level. She gave him a serious look.

"Look her Whack-a-doodle. If you want to live, do not speak. Do not say anything. Seriously, you will come off as crazy and they will have you executed. It doesn't matter that you are a x-carried. If it is found that you are insane, they will kill you to protect the intelligence of our society." She whispered harshly. She let him back up to his own level before dragging him to the front of the crowd. There in the center of the crowd was her mother as moderator. Lesile Winkle was debating something about the universe as a whole. Her opponent was some one unknown to Penny. She looked over and waved at Amy. Leonard was standing beside her with a perplexed look on his face as he listened. She looked up at Sheldon to see that he too had a confused look on his face. He looked like he was focused on what was being said. Which made no sense. Most males were not educated at the same level as women. They could speak, write and read fluently, but the rest was left to the decisions of their mothers, sisters and their Female.

"Luke Quantum gravity is the only logical way for the universe to be organized it. String theory is not even close to being able to explain all the anomalies that take place in the known universe."

"I, strongly disagree." Penny felt a cold dread was over her as she turned in place to stare at Sheldon. What was he doing. She gripped his arm tightly, trying to get him to shut up. The entire room was silent.

"String Theory as _you_ know it, yes would not account for all the anomalies. Yet that is because you are missing 25 other dimensions that need to be taken place. The multi-universe theory allows for the string theory to be true. I have done extensive person research and have made several ground breaking discoveries on it." He said in a cocky, self-assured tone. It was like he was being condescending. A trait never before seen in a male until today. Penny's mother looked livid, Lesile looked like the man had lost his mind and Amy looked contemplative.

"Penelope, what is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke?" Her mother asked in a serious tone.

"I assure you my words are no joke, for I do not joke."

"Shut up Sheldon!" She hissed, struggling to try to salvage the situation.

"I will not shut up as you say, because I am right. Luke quantum gravity is a far cry from being a logical solution to the universe. I have an extensive working knowledge of the entire world and universe. And luke quantum gravity is not in my calculations." Sheldon said haughtily. Penny smacked a hand over her face, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole right then. She put her hand down as her mother stared at Sheldon in cold rage.

"Penny, it is clear that your chosen male is not...in the right mind." Her mother said with a look of disdain. This day was just getting better and better. While she was not attached to Sheldon in any form, she was actively against putting a man down without giving him a chance. And Sheldon had not been given a proper chance.

"I assure you that I am not crazy, my mother had me tested. My theories are well known in the science community. I have even published." He said with a raise of his chin. He was adamant that his...delusions were reality. It was scary and she feared for his life.

"Sheldon, _please_, be quite. I can not protect you if you keep digging a deep hole" She said almost desperately. She watched her mother move to talk to one of the guards. She tensed before Amy came to her rescue.

"Your majesty, if I may. Since I am the head of the science department, I feel I must point out that what he said about String Theory is accurate. has published many a papers on the topic. They are revered by the science community because of their accuracy and scientist knowledge." Amy said in a precise tone, clearly interested in how Sheldon, a man, knew about this advanced physics topic. It was a topic that was being take seriously by the entire world. The science community was raving about Cooper's advances in the field of physics. While the woman never did conferences about her work, she was heavily respected.

"That is because _I_ am Dr. Shelly Cooper. My mother calls me Shelly. Since I knew I would not be taken seriously if I published under my full name I went with my nickname. I recently published a piece about how the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle is connected to the Wave Particle Duality in the String theory. It basically defines how the world works and how the universes interact with one another" He said, clearly glad to have someone in his corner that respected his work. The silence of the room was destroyed as everyone started to to talk over one another about this revelation. A male publishing a body of works that was well known was completely unheard of. Never before had this ever happened. Penny's mother looked skeptical. Then it seemed the world was giving her a saving grace. It's form? Dr. Hofstadter.

"Your majesty, Sheldon Cooper is far from insane. I just finished his evaluation." The tall woman said as she walked through the now silent crowd. Everyone was waiting with held breaths to hear what the renown doctor had to say. She was respected world wide as a leader in Neurological research. She placed her hands behind her back and stared at her mother, as if waiting for acknowledgment. Her mother straightened and looked a look bashful almost.

"And your findings, Doctor?" Her mother stressed the world Doctor. What was not common knowledge, was the fact that Doctor Hofstadter was her mother's lover and Mentalist. No one knew this because both were prideful and stubborn. Neither wanted to be attached to the other in any way. It gained them great respect, but it made their lives harder then necessary. Especially since Dr. Hofstadter had once did something extremely illegal. No one knew what, but there were rumors that the taller woman had done something beyond repent. That could just be a rumor. Only her mother or her mother's male would know the truth.

"I tested his I.Q, knowledge as well as his physical abilities. His knowledge and I.Q are off the charts. He did not finish the I.Q exam due to you demanding Penny's presences, but what I could score came out to be 176." She said with a cool look. Everyone let out a gasp. It was the first time a male had tested that high. Not even Leslie's male, Raja, or Dr. Ramona Nowitzki's male, Barry Kripke scored that high on the I.Q chart. Penny looked at Sheldon in a new light. Maybe she had been quick to dismiss his words as crazy because she had no idea what the hell a male genius would be like. Clearly they were very...unique. Her mother let out a soft sigh before running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"So be it. So Penny, do you present this man to be your male?" Her mother said in a sharp tone, clearly wanting to get this over with. Penny straightened her back, knowing what she would have to say now.

"Yes, I present Sheldon Coop-"

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper M-"

"Yes, whatever. I present him to be my male until which time I declare him not to be" She said with an exasperated tone. She shot Sheldon a quelling look before she looked back at her mother. Her mother raised her hand into the air above her head.

"And so it shall be." Her mother said. Penny was relieved for a moment before she looked at Sheldon and motioned for him to follow. She wanted to duck out before her other changed her mind. She was never more glad that she was surrounded by geniuses. Because they kept her life from falling to pieces. Even if they did it in a crazy and sometimes unorthodox way. She left the room feeling a sense of relief. Sheldon was now hers and she never had to worry about him getting executed. Now all she had to do was not kill him herself.

A/N:Yes, it took a while. I lost my muse for a moment. But I still did the chapter for you guys. Late as it maybe. Again this chapter is unbeta-ed. Forgive me for my mistakes. I am still searching for a beta for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"SHELDON!" Penny yell as she stormed into the living area. There, in her living room, was Leonard, Howard and Raja. She was too pissed to even recognize that there were more males in her living quaters then ever before. She held up a huge white board that she had kept in her study in order to keep her weekly assignments in order. Only it had been wiped clean and now had a bunch of squigals and random things. She was livid because now she had no idae what she had to do. She liked having an intelligent, beautiful mind genius male as her male, but sometimes he drove her up the walls.

"You ruined my week's plans! I have no idea what I had planned! What is this any ways! If you needed a white board, you should have asked instead of ruining my work!" She yelled at him, tempted to throw the board at the wall. Sheldon looked at her a little starttled. His eyes twitched again. She let out a soft sigh, looking up at the ceiling, reminding herself that he did not like to be yelled at. She was just so frustrated. She blinked when all of a sudden the board was taken from her hand and everything was erased and once again filled with her weeks plan. It looked...exactly how it did when she had it in her room. She stared at it, dumb founded. She looked back up at him.

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember exactly what was on here before I erased it. Now, I wish to have my own board, that way this debackle can be avoided." Sheldon said in a monotone. It was clear the man was speaking down to her. She shot him a dark look before looking back at her board, kinda glad that he had an awesome mind. Especially if he could do that. She frowned and looked back up at him.

"Didn't Amy give you a lab of your own? I told her that you were allowed to work in the Science labs." She said in a curious tone. He had been so happy when she told him about her discussion with Amy on getting Sheldon into a lab. The man was a genius and without something to occupy his time, he would take up her time with all his crazy antics. Not something she wanted to deal with. His lips twitched for a moment. She heard a soft cough in the corner. She looked over to see Leonard and Howard shifting around, clearly uneasy about her question. She clicked her tongue before looking back at Sheldon, arms crossed over her chest.

"I am waiting." She said in a calm tone. She did not want to push him too much but she wanted to know what was causing him to do all his work in the living quaters instead of in the lab that he had been so eager to have. It made little sense of her, he was so pleased to be given that privilidge yet here he was. In their quarters and not in the labs. That screamed that something else was going on, and she would be damned if she allowed him to keep things from her. Especially if it was keeping him from doing something he seemed to enjoy.

"The other scientist are not very...willing to have a male in their labs." Sheldon said. She knew that he could be difficult to work with. She even over heard an arguement with one of the other scientist. Sheldon had been right, she knew that much. She only knew it because the woman had spat out that he was just a male and didn't know what he was talking about. That signalled to all the other scientist that Sheldon was capable to outshining them. By taking the arguement from fact and theories to gender was a sign of defeat in any language. But it seemed that it also made Sheldon a target amoung the scientists. Penny frowned a bit more as he eyes took on a darker light. She did not like bullies. She especially did not like people bullying her male.

"Really? Well then, I can see why you would want to remain here." She checked her watch. Things would be in full swing in the labs right now. She looked at Sheldon and then the other guys. She held up a finger, indicating for them to wait as she went into her study and grabbed the material she needed to get done today. She put it in a bag and headed out into the living room.

"Okay, lets go to the labs. I can work off in the corner while you all do your thing." She said easily. She smiled at their starttled looks. She motioned for them to get stepping. Sheldon looked so happy that it warmed her heart. She made sure to lock the door behind her as she followed behind them. She was remaining hidden from the other scientist in the hall ways in order to watch the happenings. She paused behind them as they stopped outside a lab. She figured that was the one designated for Sheldon. She did not see what was going on but she certaintly heard it.

"What are you doing here, dumbass?" Penny pursed her lips as she realized it was Lesile Winkle. She did not like what she was hearing. Leslie Winkle always had a complex. The woman did not succeed in getting the Head Researcher position and seemed to want to take that out on other people. Penny over looked it because the woman was a well known researcher and the partner with Bernadette. But she would not overlook it any longer if the woman chose to lash out at the males, especially hers. Males were to be taken care of and not abused. If Leslie constantly did this

"I have come to use my lab, surely that much is obvious."

"I am not sure why you even have a lab. You aren't special enough for that right. Raja is because he had gone through all the proper education in Astrophysics. You on the other hand have nothing going for you except the fact you are the stupid Princess' Male. Other then that you are pretty much worthless" Leslie spat out, clearly upset by the treatment that Sheldon was being given. Sheldon stiffened and tried to say somethign but it came as a sound.

"I am glad you can express your thoughts about me behind my back instead of to my face" Penny said in a drawl as she stepped out from behind Sheldon. The look on Leslie's face was priceless. The hall was no almost filled with scientists at this point. It obviously got out that Penny was in the area. Leslie's eyes flashed in anger but before she could say anything Penny stepped forward and held up a folder. It was the file of all the scientist in the facility. It was a requirement for all the scietist to take an IQ examination before being accepted into this prestigous science facility. Penny opened it and threw it at Leslie's feet.

"That, at your feet, is the updated IQ chart. Guess what Leslie? Not only is Sheldon more then capable of being a part of this facility, he out ranks _all_ other scientist in this facility. _That's_ the reason why he was given a lab. That is why each of these males were given a lab. Because their IQs are amoung the best." She projected this all out to the entire hallway. She noticed some people looked ashamed. Leslie looked ashen at what was just revealed. Sheldon's IQ was the best in the room. The was no way around that. The man proved he was more then capable of besting the best of them. She looked around the room, disgust clear on her face. She motioed for Sheldon to go into his lab. Sheldon looked so grateful at what she had done. The guys filed into the lab. Penny followed them, pausing before Leslie. She gave the woman a once over before she leaned into the woman's space.

"Be thankful that I have a title Leslie. If I did not, I would have decked you for insulting and harassing my male." She whispered.

"As it is, you have a title bestie. But I do not have a title other then being your Mentalist and Head Researcher. Leslie, I believe you have gathered a week of vacation time. It seems all that time in your own lab has caused you some mental distress. By the end of a weeks time, you should be all sorted out. Dismissed" Amy Farah Fowler said in a clear and strong monotone. Amy had been told that Penny was in the area so she came to see her, only to find an issue taking place. She had not known there was a problem with the males in the labs. She was too focused on her own work to worry about such petty things as lab gossip. But it seemed that it was a big deal to the rest of the scientist. She corrected that along with Penny by making it known that Amy would not accept this happening in the facility. Having the Head Mentalist and the High Princess make it clear that this was not to happen would deter anyone else form trying such things.

Penny nodded her appreciation to Amy, who in turn gave her a bright smile. They went off to do what they had to. Amy to her lab and Penny to the desk in the corner of Sheldon's lab. The men were obviously engrossed in their work, because they hardly looked up when she closed the door behind her. She smiled softly as she pulle dout the work she had to get done. The guys seemed to be in their element and there was nothing more she could ask for.


End file.
